


A Secret

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Comic, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: After dinner, Bilbo and Thorin kiss, and a small secret is revealed. (Short comic)





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little comic I started in a stream right before I went away! Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add! "Pestle" was a term suggested by hiddenkitty ♥


End file.
